


Habit à la française [fanart]

by koryusai279



Series: barocco fashion [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Lotto Valentino, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m wild about baroque fashion! And seignior Esperanza is so baroque! Long live the governor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit à la française [fanart]




End file.
